


Manila Rush Hours

by super__novaaa



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Exes, Hoonsuk, Love Triangles, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Unrequited Love, deep words, descriptive, manila, rush hours, sukhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super__novaaa/pseuds/super__novaaa
Summary: If it weren't for the jeepneys, avenue noises, people talking about photographs—Jihoon wouldn't even have the slightest chance to see Hyunsuk's eyes glistens along the busy street lights, silently saying that Hyunsuk grew out of him—and his love.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Manila Rush Hours

_8:36 pm._

Streets full of beaming and dancing lights as if every sound of cars' indefinite noises are their preferred music, an approaching crowd from different sides of the avenue along joyous screams of persuasive expanse from different street vendors; consumers plastering a smile on their faces as they bite kwek-kwek carefully, trying not to hurt themselves with the slightly scorching pan full of street foods—it's as if the whole scenery were exhibited with satisfying chaos and never felt foreign. If oneself may express in meticulous way, it was a scenery of home within chaos.

  
This is the 'every night scenery' of each and every person when they get stuck here, waiting a jeepney to approach their way: _Manila Rush Hours._

“What's up?”

_8:38 pm._

  
A familiar voice as sweet as honey resonate his hearing as the guy with his hoodie on darted his gaze on his left side, only to be greeted with a genuine lop-sided smile from the person he least expected to be here.

“We're getting taller, I see.” He heard a giggle from the latter while nodding his head jokingly, and it made him pursue his lips. 

It's Choi Hyunsuk.

_8:39 pm._

  
“I hope you can relate, you and your delayed puberty, smurf.” The guy with his hoodie snapped back while eyeing different jeepneys with full passengers riding. He heaved along heavy and breathy sigh as he looked at the guy beside him.

It's enough to make his beats stop, breaths dropped, eyes on the _galaxies_ —no, he meant Hyunsuk's eyes looking at him as if he's the most fascinating thing in this world. The stares he never relinquish out from.

  
_8:41 pm._

  
Hyunsuk smiled at him, genuinely. “You haven't changed.”

“Don't go around talking about changes, I might write a whole damn essay with 3000 words about you and changes being besties.” Jihoon, the guy with his hoodie, looked at him with his smug expression while saying words mixed with sarcasm. Hyunsuk immediately laughed on his remarks as he settled himself straight beside Jihoon.

  
“Audacious, aren't we?” Still wearing a side smile, fixing his thick sweater while looking at Jihoon. 

“No. It's called essay writing, stupid smurf.” Jihoon smirked at him while mocking his new hair color. He then scrunched his nose before looking at Hyunsuk with fake disgust face. “Really? You go around looking like that?”

“Looking what?” 

“Cute.”

  
It wasn't a mistake, nor a lie. That's what actually came up in Jihoon's mind and being stupid manuscript writer, he loves blurting things out from his mind valiantly. Hyunsuk was shocked, but Jihoon just raised his brow as if he meant what he said.

  
“And you go around the streets telling people that they're cute? Wow, Park Jihoo—”

“Who says I go around seeing anybody as a cute human being when you actually exists.”

_8:43 pm._

Hyunsuk scratched at hem of his sweater as he laughed loudly, not minding the stares from other people. They're near the children's park, and Hyunsuk couldn't see the faces of the people clearly because of the passing cars from Intramuros and making their way through Taft avenue. 

  
“You and your straight-forwardness, really.” Hyunsuk exclaimed as he roll his eyes at the younger guy. 

“Bold of you to assume that I'm straight—”

“And bold of you to think that I don't know, Park Jihoon?” And finally, he fired back while smiling cockily at the younger guy. 

“Yeah, whatever, oldie.” Jihoon shrugged his shoulders off as he was about to step forward when he saw a jeepney approaching to their way, but halted his supposed steps when he saw that no one took off the vehicle.

“Go, there's a space inside. See?” The older was about to pull Jihoon to the entrance of the vehicle, but stopped when people completely surrounded the entrance. It made him roll his eyes. Rush hours sucks.

He turned to Jihoon with creased forehead. “You should've taken that ride, you know how sucks rush hours is, right?”

  
_8:50 pm._

“Nah, I'll stay with you. Let's go home together, is it still the same place?”

  
Hyunsuk, the older, was dumbfounded and puzzled with the sudden invitation while looking at Jihoon with widened eyes and clueless expression. Jihoon just tapped his shoulder before looks out for another jeepney to approach.

“Yeah, same place.”

  
They stood there, for a while. Waiting for another wave of people disappearing one by one. Riding jeepneys with sweats all over their body because of minutes of waiting. Long sighs and drowsy expressions. But Manila rush hours felt comfortably satisfying. For Jihoon.

  
_8:52 pm._

  
The younger guy took a glimpse of somebody's face. He looks over his eyes, and it shows how it holds the galaxies while orbs dancing along with different blinding lights from the vehicles, and lamp post near them. Jihoon's keen eyes gazed at the older's pouty lips, as if the owner's being a little impatient. He's wearing a thick green sweater, looks like he's working hard being a producer in a well-known company. 

The change in Hyunsuk's appearance is enough to make him realize things. 

  
Changes and Hyunsuk are really besties.

  
  


_8:53 pm._

  
“How's being a writer? Still hates waking up early?” Hyunsuk tries to converse, and Jihoon took that chance to speak to him after years of not seeing each other. 

Jihoon shrugged his shoulders, letting out a small pout and whines. “I haven't changed at all, you know. The only one here that took the chance to change is you, Hyuns.”

Man, Jihoon loves talking about the past, jokingly. 

“And changes gave you a lot more options and never settle for less.” Jihoon whispered as he can clearly see the way the stars from the sky, reminds him their better days inside the mall near their school. The midnight walks from the museum to their dorms. Rainy days that made them run for their lives, protecting their projects as they held each other's palms, making way to the nearest stop near Taft. Running as if they're ready to take any risks like how Bonnie and Clyde did. 

But they're not as risk-takers as the said couple.

They were too naive, and scared. And in love.

  
No, Jihoon was the only one that was willing to take any risks, for the guy beside him. Because he thought that not having Hyunsuk beside him when he already achieved the things he promised to himself will go to waste.

It will never take a second thought for the college student Jihoon to choose the 4th year college, Hyunsuk. 

But it took Hyunsuk a second to relinquish and run away.

They were too naive, and scared. _And in love?_

He felt a tap on his shoulder, and Jihoon gazed at the smaller guy. Hyunsuk's giving him a satisfying smile and it made his smug expression disappear. 

  
“You should go first, I'll wait for Yoshi here. Nice to see you again, Ji. Take care.”

  
And up until now, with their respective jobs, independent living, and satisfied mind, the adult Jihoon wouldn't even have a single doubt to choose Producer Hyunsuk.

But then again, it took Hyunsuk 2 messages from somebody he told Jihoon before to never worry about.

  
It only took Hyunsuk 2 messages to leave and never choose him, once again. 

He once thought of stumbling across Hyunsuk, with his forehead up, ready to take what once his. Displayed id as a successful scriptwriter, eyes blinking in happiness, lips curving into a smile of an achiever. He once thought of stumbling across the guy, silently saying that Jihoon was what he once prayed for, but to think that it's the other way around—

  
Woah, Manila rush hours somehow loves making him feel tired physically, and emotionally.

And it can also break his heart.

_9:01 pm._

**Author's Note:**

> i missed manila rush hours and jeepney noises ( TДT)
> 
> thank u for readinggg!!!


End file.
